


1 de Sanidade

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - No Ships [1]
Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Estudo de personagem, Gen, Pensamentos suicidas, SPOILERS DO EP FINAL, angst com quase nenhum conforto, desculpa gente, eu mudei algumas coisas, isso foi pra tentar parar a dor aqui dentro, muita tristeza, pq eu tava precisando de conforto, sentiremos sua falta...
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: Joui caiu de joelhos.Era o inferno, ele tinha certeza.ou:Um "estudo" sobre a cena final em Santo Berço pela visão de Joui.
Relationships: Equipe E
Series: Ordem Paranormal - No Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849264
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1 de Sanidade

**Author's Note:**

> gente eu não to bem com esse final  
> me desculpa  
> eu to bem mal
> 
> TEM TW: pensamentos suicidas, NÃO LEIA SE NÃO PUDER LIDAR.
> 
> NÂO foi feito com a intenção de insultar ninguém, é só o jeito que arrumei pra lidar com todos esses sentimentos que a season finale me causou.

Joui caiu de joelhos.

Era o inferno, ele tinha certeza.

Eles tinham entrado no inferno, era _óbvio,_ tudo fazia sentido agora.

O fogo, as luzes, os gritos de sofrimento e o cheiro da carne queimando.

Era o _odor_ da morte, era a _visão_ da morte.

A dor e o vazio que sentia no peito.

A dor.

A _dor._

_A–_

_–dor._ Que sentia no peito–cabeça–tudo tu _do TUDO._

Era demais, era irreal.

Sabia que estavam parados, e que seus olhos estavam fixos a frente, mas não conseguia ver nada, nem as chamas lambendo o chão, nem a fumaça negra que subia como garras de _onis_ tentando ferir o céu.

 _Nada,_ não tinha nada. Tudo lhe fora roubado.

Seus amigos, seus tutores, nada restara.

Tudo queimava assim como a cidade ao redor, o fogo consumindo indiscriminado de animal ou planta. Sua memória lhe trouxe algo de relance, quase podia ver Jennifer envolta em brasas pelo canto do olho, mas talvez fosse somente o que restou dos fiapos de sua mente lhe pregando uma peça, o provocando a perder o que sobrara.

_Sobrou alguma coisa?_

Torceu para que Arthur não virasse a cabeça para olhar.

Ele também não virou.

Santo Berço continuou a queimar.

Liz se mexeu a seu lado, estranhamente quieta. Ele também não conseguia falar.

Fechou os olhos, segurando a cabeça e respirando rápido, inconstante, a face de Thiago sorrindo o atormentando por detrás das pálpebras.

Era _demais._

Por que não _ele_? Porque não havia corrido em direção a mochila, devia ter sido mais rápido e Thiago estaria _vivo_. Ele não era o que Liz precisava agora, ele nunca seria pra ela o irmão que Thiago foi, nem para César, nem para Arthur.

A culpa pesou no peito, ele se sentia escapando, escorregando como fazia nos dias de neve no Japão, era tão fácil só abrir mão. Não conseguia proteger ninguém então qual era o seu propósito ali?

_Deveria ter sido ele._

Pelo menos teria feito algo de útil. Liz não seria a casca da pessoa que era agora se tivesse trocado de lugar.

Deveria ter sido _ele._

Eles eram a equipe E, mas era o Thiago que carregava a esperança nos ombros, mesmo quando eles achavam que não tinha mais chance. Ele havia os carregado até ali, ele merecia viver, envelhecer normalmente e ter uma vida plena e feliz com muitos cachorros e cigarros.

Não merecia a morte que teve.

Com escárnio, percebeu que agora eram quatro.

O riso se misturou com as lágrimas, borbulhando para fora da garganta como uma explosão sem que conseguisse segurar, e ele apertou a cabeça, tentando fazer com que os pensamentos voltassem fisicamente para dentro, _para o seu controle_ , e quando não funcionou, as mãos foram para boca, impedindo que risse alto demais.

 _Era desrespeitoso rir nessa situação,_ uma vozinha falou no fundo.

E ele sabia disso. Ele sabia, mas era forte demais para que tentasse parar.

Foi inútil. O gosto de sangue e terra se misturou aos das lágrimas e Joui sentiu-se rindo mais forte por entre os soluços fundos, a pressão atrás dos olhos quase estourando pelo movimento abrupto da caixa torácica.

Queria gritar, rir, queria acabar com aquela dor que tinha na cabeça e no peito, queria descansar.

Ele estava _tão_ cansado.

Se perguntou se não poderia simplesmente acabar com tudo aquilo, seria fácil não? Poupar os outros e a si mesmo de mais sofrimento. Ir embora pela preciosa espingarda que quase não usara, amava tanto ela que seria quase poético.

Sentiu um calor a sua volta e por um instante desejou com intensidade de um alucinado que estivesse queimando também. Talvez se pedisse o suficiente ele entraria em combustão espontânea e isso o pouparia de qualquer decisão que precisasse fazer.

Mas o calor continuou ameno e eventualmente discerniu que eram braços a sua volta. Liz o estava abraçando, puxando ele para frente até que estivesse curvado o suficiente para que sentisse as lágrimas dela no ombro dele. Sabia que era ela porque como não saberia? Ela era sua tutora.

E então se sentiu mal por ter pensado assim. O arrependimento amargo na boca do estomago tão forte que quase sentia o gosto de bile voltando. Não poderia ser egoísta o suficiente para fazer com que ela perdesse mais gente, não importava o quão cansado estava, ela precisava dele. E ele precisava de sua tutora.

Mesmo que agora tivesse seu tempo reduzido com ela, ele teria que lutar contra o instinto autodestrutivo o incentivando a desistir. Ela precisava dele agora. Ela não podia perder mais ninguém. Não era...

Não era justo, nada daquilo era.

Mas devia isso a Thiago, ao seu sacrifício. Não poderia jogar tudo fora desse jeito.

Doía tanto.

Doía–

Mais braços o circularam, e mesmo com os olhos fechados conseguiu sentir as outras duas pessoas ali.

Eles choravam em silêncio e Joui sentiu a risada morrer, ainda soluçando tão forte que que conseguia sacudir a todos mesmo nos intervalos.

_Eles estavam ali por ele._

_Ele_ não _estava sozinho._

“Tá na hora de irmos, Joui.”

Ele abriu os olhos.

**Author's Note:**

> Se quiser me acompanhar, mandar um prompt ou conversar:  
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


End file.
